


Blue Moon Bite

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Pokephilia, Rimming, Underage Sex, Were-Creatures, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash is bitten by his new dusk form Lycanroc on a blue moon





	Blue Moon Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Halloween treat for all my dear fans and a word of warning no mere mortal can handle the fuck of the dragon
> 
>    
> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak
> 
> Also starting the Christmas contest on the discord this was the winning idea for Halloween by my dear friend Muscle

Ash was sitting in the bathroom gently cleaning each of his Pokemon one by one, humming a light song as steam filled the room his lean body exposed to his Pokemon. His chest was smooth and flat like his stomach, his legs and arms hairless, Ash only had boy hair under his Arms and around his soft 4-inch cock.

With practiced hands, Ash cleaned Pikachu, Rowlett, and Litten before turning to his newly evolved Lycanrock and asking him to come closer.

Gently Ash worked soap into the lupine Pokemon's fur before brushing his fingers through the thick fur of Lycanrocks mane.

Catching a knot in the fur Ash tried to pull it loose making Lycanrock snap out and sink his teeth into Ash's shoulder, Now this would normally be the end of it but it just so happened on the night of a blue moon meaning that something special would happen.

Ash jumped back and moved to wash the blood of his shoulder examining the shallow bite mark before hosing Lycanrock off and heading to bed.

Over the next month, Ash slowly went through some changes, his body had gained muscle definition while growing slightly hairy, his cock grew 2 inches in length. Thinking nothing of it Ash did not mention the changes to anyone.

On the day of the full moon, Ash felt an urge in his body a primal need, his cock stayed hard all day, leaking pre into his pants. Confused Ash tried to hide it for the day until the sun started to set.

Ash was soaking in the tub when the sun went down so he did not lose any clothing when his muscles started to inflate and more hair covered his form.

minutes ticked by as Ash grew, every muscle growing in size till his height was an amazing 7 feet his body covered in black fur with a cream-colored belly and mane like Dusk Form Lycanrock.

Ash's cock was now canine in shape like a red Rocket dripping in pre at a thick 12 inches, with grapefruit size nuts covered in the same cream colored fur.

Ash's mind also changed to a primal beast craving only one thing, a mate he wanted to mate as soon as possible.

Sniffing the air Ash could smell Kukui in the Livingroom, the sweat on the rich tan skin the musk of his crotch and it made Ash whine in need.

Kukui reclined as he watched an announcement about a new discovery he was waiting on Ash to get out of the Bathroom.

A scratching came from the bathroom surprising Kukui as Ash had already sent his Pokemon to bed, moving cautiously Kukui called out "Ash are you okay?"

Raising a clawed hand Ash smashed the door open and pounced on a stunned Kukui, his hard cock rubbing against the older males abs.

Kukui froze as a large anthro Lycanrock humped his abs his face getting covered in saliva from the drooling maw of the canine form.

"A-Ash?" Stuttered out Kukui as he looked at the large anthro Lycanrock. "I-is that you?" It was pretty hard to focus when your face was covered in saliva and you had a massive cock humping against your abs, precum smearing all over his chest.

Growling Ash started to claw at the clothes blocking his way, eager to mate his cock oozed more pre onto the washboard abs of the smaller human.

"W-Whoa! Ash! Calm down!." he cried as his own cock was hard as it slapped against his precum covered stomach. "I-it's me Professor Kukui!"

Flipping Kukui over Ash moved his face to lick the tight hole hidden by dark tan cheeks growling in pleasure at the sinful taste.

"A~Aaaaah!" Kukui gasped his hands clawing at the ground as he felt Ash's tongue licking his hole, a bright red blush covering his face. "A-Ash!"

Ash worked his tongue in deep driving Kukui into a moaning mess as the older male begged and pleaded for the torture to stop.

"A-Ash, please! C-Control your self!" he moaned as his cock was hard and leaking precum onto the floor under him. "G-Gaaa~! Please, A-Ash! I-i'm gonna cum!"

Doubling his efforts Ash buried his whole tongue in the tight pulsing hole with a growl.

"C-Cumming!" Kukui screamed as he arched his back throwing his head into the air with a scream of Ash's name spraying his load all over his floor making a small puddle.

Moving forward Ash laid his body over the prone form of the professor and aligned his cock with the dripping hole the red tip just catching on the loosened rim.

Kukui drained from his climax felt Ash's cock touch his hole. "W-Wait a minute Ash! your too big I don't think it's gonna fit!" he tried to crawl away but was too weak from his climax to move.

Growling Ash slammed his hips forward howling in pleasure as the tight hole swallowed his red rocket.  
Kukui's eyes widen as he threw his head back. "F-Fuck! A-Ash!" he cried as nails left grooves in the floor. "G-God! I-It's too big!"

Leaning forward Ash licked Kukui's face as his body held still not moving anymore as he waited for Kukui to adjust.

Kukui blushed as his cock twitched he opened his mouth panting. "G-go on a-and move," he said as he reached back and scratched Ash's ears.

Ash started a brutal pace fucking Kukui as hard as he could eager to knot his new mate.

Kukui let out a gasping moan as he felt Ash fuck him, his cock thrusting into his ass striking his sweet spot with great force. "F-Fuck!" he cried out. "S-So G-good Ash! h-harder!"

Slowly the thick knot grew pushing against the rim of Kukui's hole.

"O-Oh!" he gasped reaching back and spreading his cheeks apart further. "K-Knot me!: he screamed. "Knot me, Ash, shove that thick knot in my ash! Mark me as yours!"

Finally, the knot locked the two together as Ash howled in pleasure his thick cum pouring into Kukui.

Kukui gave his own howl as he felt the knot enter his ass and he came for a second time, his cum splattering all over the floor making the previous puddle even bigger.

Ash panted as his cum flooded his mate marking him and making his stomach swell.

Kukui looked down at his stomach and watched as it swelled up with Ash's cum, his knot making sure none of it had a way to escape. "S-So much~ s-so full!" Groaned kukui as he slumped forward his arms giving out.

Ash licked his mate as the older male passed out from the ordeal staying close until the sun rose.

As the sun rose and light streamed in through the window. kukui opened his eyes, yawning as he moved to get up only to see his stomach was still swelled from the night before. "O-Oh wow," he said as he could feel all of the cum moving around inside of him.

Ash laid passed out his new body totally different from the previous day, he was 6 ft tall and packed with muscles but the real kicker was he still had a canine cock and knot.

"W-Well it seems things may be different around here." The professor said as he looked back at Ash and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
